indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Who was Aunt Grace?
The entry on Grace says her name is Grace Jones and that she is Henry Jones Sr sister. However, she is married so (in those days) she would have changed her name. Therefore, unless she married another guy named Jones, her name should be something else. In The Lost Journal of Indiana Jones there is a letter from Nancy addressed to Indy c/o Frank Jones. Now that could be Frank Jones Jr or Frank Jones Sr, we are not told Grace's husband's name. That confirms that Frank's last name was Jones so I'm thinking that his father was Henry's brother not his mother Henry's sister. Any other sources for this?Wgsil 03:49, 10 June 2008 (UTC) : in the Lost Journal, there is a letter from Indy's mom in 1908 where she says that she is visiting New Mexico with Indy's aunt Grace and cousin Frank - and no mention of Indy's uncle/Grace's husband (and presumably Frank's father). do we have source material that actually shows her name to be Grace Jones? if so, it could be that Grace never actually married and Frank was born out of wedlock (scandalous, but not unheard of in that time), and the man at Grace's house may be a stepfather. but even then, in this time, she would most likely take her husband's name, and Frank would take the name of his stepfather. hmm.. time to pop in Spring Break Adventure. Jawajames 03:15, 13 June 2008 (UTC) : from watching the scenes in Spring Break Adventure, it does not clearly say any last names. The man who seems to be Grace's husband is named Fred, and is listed in the credits as Uncle Fred. Grace is listed as Aunt Grace - no Jones. so indeed.. what source calls her Grace Jones - assuming that if her son is Frank Jones, she is also a Jones. but it makes the most sense - if Frank is Frank Jones (as per the Lost Journal), then his mother is Grace Jones.. which probably means that Uncle Fred is Fred Jones (coincidental name). with the way both Mother's letter and Nancy's letter reference aunt Grace and not uncle Fred, it seems more likely that Grace is the blood relative and not Fred. Jawajames 05:57, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :: ok i made a page for Fred Jones, and updated everyone else's page - - although it all hinges on someone showing that Grace is Henry's sister.Jawajames 06:53, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :::I still think it is more likely that Uncle Fred is Henry's brother and not that Jones is a coincidental name. When Grace married Fred she would have changed her name to Jones. The fact that Anna and Nancy both mention Grace is more likely because they a) like her better; b) she is also female c) Nancy may not have known Frank's father's name d) Anna spent more times with Grace because of a and b. As both women married Jones' boys they probably had a lot in common as far as husbands were concerned. e) Fred was not at home at the time of Anna's visit so she was just staying with Frank and Grace. Does anyone know the source of the Aunt Grace article or was it just an assumption? Until we have a definite source I think Grace's relationship should be noted as a presumption rather than fact.Wgsil 21:23, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::::I suspect this will not be totally resolved until someone can quote a source. And while we're checking souces - where did the tidbit that Fred was American come from?Wgsil 21:26, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :: Icybro wrote the original article - i left a message on his talk page asking about the source for the sibling connection. Fred's american-ness may also be an assumption based on this fact. Jawajames 19:39, 15 June 2008 (UTC) ::: Doesn't Grace have a distinctly Scottish accent too? Seems the Lost Journal is just being awkward. ;) [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 19:44, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :::: Grace does have a Scottish accent, and I pegged her as Henry's sister based on that fact. (Note that Fred's accent is Southern, clearly American.) Those Lost Journal authors were probably confused, but I'm satisfied with the coincidental name explanation—Jones is one of the most common last names in the US, after all. Icybro 21:00, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :OK here's another theory - maybe Grace had Frank 'out of wedlock' hence they are both Jones' and the father disappears from the scene for whatever reason and later Grace married Fred, whose last name we never know. So Fred's last name probably isn't Jones but he is Frank's stepfather, not his father. Anyway, my point is that there are dozens of possibilities but none of them are canon and I think with this wiki we should stick to canon - what we know for sure not what we assume or speculate or think is possible but what is 'fact'. Wgsil 05:10, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :: certainly possible scenario, although in this timeframe it is likely that if Grace later married, she would take her husband's surname, and her son Frank, as a minor, would also likely adopt his stepfather's surname. i'll just go ask at the source... Jawajames 06:16, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::: Good idea - in the meantime maybe you could delete all non-canon references or at least make a reference to the fact that you are speculating rather than quoting canon. Wgsil 19:56, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :::: Source says "Not surprisingly, there is no official answer." - if someone wants to change Grace Jones to simply Grace, go ahead... or simply mark such things as speculation. Jawajames 15:50, 11 July 2008 (UTC)